


Stuck

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF, WEC RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo finds out that there's a reason that you don't handcuff yourself to the bed when no-one is around to help you...





	

Jo was using the summer break to tidy his flat, he had even gone as far as moving the furniture so that he could clean underneath them.

His sister was away for the week, and as much as he loved her, he just wished that she would keep the flat a little tidier.

He had left his bedroom to last, it was by far the cleanest room in the flat because he kept it that way. Jo took out everything from under the bed so that he could vacuum, and that was when he saw a box that he hadn't opened in a long while.

The temptation to open it was high, but he forced himself to wait until he'd finished cleaning. Waiting made everything better.

He left the box sitting on his bedside table, his eyes drawn to it as he made sure that his room was immaculate. Jo got a shower, before making a cup of tea and getting comfy on the bed.

The box was staring at him, begging to be opened, and after the first sip of tea he couldn't wait any longer.

It was a plain black box, that once held a pair of trainers, but now, it was filled with a small collection of restraints and collars.

He ran his fingers over the leather, soft but slightly rough, and the metal locks were cool to the touch.

Jo missed the feeling of being restrained, the way that it calmed him, and he took out the ankle cuffs. He let out a groan as the leather touched his skin, and he was connecting the cuffs to his bedframe as quickly as he could manage, before putting one of the handcuffs on, checking that he had the key for the padlock before clicking it shut.

The clink of metal against metal as the chain wrapped around the frame of the bed sent shivers down his spine, his cock rapidly hardening as he got closer to being fully restrained.

He closed the last cuff around his wrist, clicking the small padlock into place as he kept a hold of the keys in his hand. Jo let out a content sigh, even though he was alone, there was something comforting about being restrained. A feeling of security.

His phone buzzed on the bedside table, and he realised that it was time to put all of his toys away. He went to take the handcuffs off and the first key didn't open the padlock, so he tried the other key.

It didn't work either.

These were not the right keys for the handcuffs.

Jo felt his blood run cold, but he took a deep breath and tried to keep himself calm, maybe he'd just put the keys in the wrong way? He tried all the combinations in both locks, and he came to the realisation that he wasn't going to get out the cuffs without some help.

He saw his phone, and he shuffled over towards it, glad that it was just one long metal bar at the top of his bed, at least he could get closer to the bedside table. Jo stretched his arms, but it was clear that he couldn't reach his phone with his hands, it was just too far away. But his mouth was closer, and he stretched over until it felt like his shoulders were going to pop out of their sockets.

The phone cover stopped it sliding away, and he managed to grab a corner, holding it tight as he moved his head up towards his hands. Relief flooded through his body once the phone was in his hand, but he froze when he thought about the next step of his plan.

Who was he going to call? His dad? Will?

He couldn't bear the thought of either of them seeing him like this. But there weren't a lot of people who had a key to the flat that he knew well enough to ask for help.

In fact it was a list of one, his best friend, Alex.

Jo pressed call, and every ring was like torture, but then Alex answered.

"I need you to come over right now, use the key to let yourself in."

"Is everything okay?" Alex said, the concern clear in his voice.

"I'll explain everything when you get here." Jo's cheeks were burning, but he couldn't stay handcuffed to his bed all day.

"I'm on my way."

Jo heard the line go dead, and even though he couldn't have waited more than fifteen minutes for Alex to show up, it had felt like eternity.

The sound of the key in the lock had him burning with shame, but he was also relieved.

"Jo?"

"I'm in the bedroom."

Alex appeared at his door, and Jo was expecting him to laugh, but his face was pure horror.

"Who did this to you?" Alex rushed over to his side, throwing a blanket over him as he waited for Jo to speak. "Are you okay?"

Jo didn't know what to say, but he had to say something before Alex was any more worried.

"I did this to myself, I thought I had the keys but they're not the right keys." Jo held out the tiny keys in his hand, and Alex took them, trying to get the locks open, but it was no use. Alex tried the keys in the ankle cuffs, but they weren't for them either.

Alex bit his lip, shaking his head as he pulled at the cuffs, but they were secure.

"There's scissors in the box, they should cut through the leather." Jo watched as Alex rooted around in a box filled with all his sex toys, his face burning as he blushed, hoping that the scissors were in there.

"Found them." Alex held up the first aid scissors, they were the kind that hospitals used to cut people out of their clothes, and Jo braced himself for the feeling of the cold metal against his skin.

Alex worked quickly but gently, checking that Jo was alright after every cut. The first cuff came off easily, and Alex gave him a brief kiss on the wrist before moving on to the next one. He did the same for the rest of the cuffs, giving Jo a little kiss as he freed him.

Once Jo was out of the restraints, Alex held him tight, stroking his back as he waited for him to relax.

"I know I'm going to sound like your dad," Alex said, "But you know you shouldn't be doing thing like this alone, it's not safe."

"I know." Jo buried his head against Alex's shoulder, hiding how much he was blushing. "It's just been so long since I had anyone to do it with."

Jo felt Alex tense up, and he held him close, his breath ghosting over his neck.

"If you ever want someone…"

Alex held his breath and Jo sat back, expecting to see that Alex was joking, but his face was serious.

They'd always been close, Alex was his first kiss when they were teenagers, and his first hand job, but Jo had thought it was just a phase. It wasn't, he was bi, and hopelessly in love with his best friend.

Jo leant in for a kiss, he felt like he was a teenager again, making out behind the garages when no-one was around. He savoured each gasp and moan, kissing until they were both breathless.

"Looks like we're going to have to do a little shopping," Alex said, holding up the remains of the cuffs.

"I love the way that you think."

Alex winked, grinning as he stroked Jo's cheek. "That's not all that you love about me."

**Author's Note:**

> Note for anyone thinking of trying BDSM: Always check that you have the right keys for any restraints, never do it alone, and you should never leave anyone restrained while you're not there to keep an eye on them. Make sure that you always have emergency scissors and spare keys close by. 
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
